


see: fond

by raewrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, Fluff, Humor, M/M, i'm not sure what to call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites/pseuds/raewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo brings flowers to their first <i>official</i> date.</p><p>Okay, <i>a</i> flower. One he had picked on his way there, growing out of a crack in the sidewalk, probably stepped on at some point.</p><p>The flower is a dandelion, specifically. </p><p>(“A weed?”</p><p>“It’s not a <i>weed</i>, it’s a flower! Look at the…those little yellow bits are considered petals, right?”</p><p>“It’s a weed.”)</p><p>And Daichi (embarrassingly enough) falls in love with him right then and there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see: fond

**Author's Note:**

> i took a break from my other projects to write this, considering everything else i'm working on is sort of heavy. this is the opposite of that. 
> 
> like with most of my kurodai, this was born out of the absolute truth that kuroo tetsurou is a fucking Loser.

Kuroo brings flowers to their first _official_ date.  
  
Okay, _a_ flower. One he had picked on his way there, growing out of a crack in the sidewalk, probably stepped on at some point.  
  
The flower is a dandelion, specifically.   
  
(“A weed?”  
  
“It’s not a _weed_ , it’s a flower! Look at the…those little yellow bits are considered petals, right?”  
  
“It’s a weed.”)  
  
And Daichi (embarrassingly enough) falls in love with him right then and there.   
  
Early October, Daichi counts it a small miracle that the dandelion was able to grow at all, the brisk, wispy autumn winds sweeping in to tear apart the previous blanket of suffocating humidity so characteristic of Japanese summers. Said wind ruffles the tangled, misshapen excuse of hair away from Kuroo’s forehead (“It’s bed-head.” “You keep saying that but I don’t quite believe you.”) as he looks at Daichi with barely concealed expectancy and a poor execution of what Daichi is going to assume is a “cool guy slouch” against the exterior of the movie theatre.  
  
Daichi examines the pitiful excuse of an ex-photosynthesizer between his fingers.   
  
When Kuroo had first presented it to him, all shambled glory and exalted expectations far exceeding humbling realities, he had attempted to get the product of his second-base ambitions to stand straight in his hand, erect like the ‘romance boner’ he believed Daichi would inevitably pop.   
  
 _[ ro_ _·_ _mance_ _bo_ _·_ _ner_  
  
 _noun:_  
 _An erect, blood filled penis. Specifically as the result of an action so damn romantic it belongs in a Nicholas Sparks film adaptation._  
  
 _Uses: “My romance boner was rock hard when John Cusack lifted the boom-box above his head in Say Anything."_  
  
 _Origin: First uttered by one Bokuto Koutarou in the year 2014 under the influence of intoxicating substances.*_  
  
 _* - Alcohol.**_  
 _** - Specifically, wine coolers.***_  
 _*** - "They were on sale!”**** as Bokuto Koutarou has insisted every day since said event._  
 _**** - They were not. ]_  
  
The stem had instead bent near its middle from where Kuroo had gripped it too tightly between his thumb and forefinger, only made worse by his sweaty palms, clammy no matter how many times he had blown on them, appearing half-deranged to concerned pedestrians passing him. In the end, gravity had simply proved too great a force for the dandelion, and Daichi has a bit of trouble biting down the laughter bubbling up from his abdomen as the entire, wilting bulb snaps off completely, dropping to the pavement between them, whatever ambitions Kuroo had held crumbling like things that just don’t stick together.*  
  
 _[ * - Opposite ends of magnets, tape to pretty much anything after it’s been dropped on the floor, most friendships made in the first week of college. ]_  
  
“That’s absolutely tragic.” Daichi chokes out, trying to remain somewhat composed but finding himself snorting with laughter when he catches Kuroo’s expression, the other’s bottom lip sticking out in a pout like he hadn’t expected anything less.  
  
“Well now it’s out of its misery."  
  
“You’re the one who put it in its misery.”  
  
“Details, Sawamura.”  
  
Eventually, Daichi composes himself enough to take a deep breath, tilting his head towards the entrance to the movie theatre, shoving his hands into his pockets along with the remains of the dandelion.**  
  
 _[ ** - Sawamura Daichi finds said remains only after he does laundry the following week, the stem (now disturbingly shrunken and contorted) had fallen onto his bed as he folded the jacket, terrifying the twenty-something for as long as it took him to realize what it was. He had then disposed of it while verbally ‘daring’ it to work its way into his life from there.***_  
  
 _*** - It had managed, as Daichi had missed the trashcan and found it a worrying shade of black three weeks later while cleaning. ]_  
  
“I think the movie’s starting soon.”  
  
“Yeah, better head in.” Kuroo replies, pacing to the door, holding it open for Daichi to proceed ahead of him before letting it fall closed too soon, catching him in the back of the ankles. Kuroo hisses profanities under his breath before making a (failed) attempt to cover his (nonexistent) cool, asking, “So, quick question. Do you like extra butter on your popcorn?”  
  
“There’s an innuendo in there and I can’t quite figure out what it is.”  
  
“You expect so little of me, Sawamura.”  
  
“Well."  
  
During the previews, Daichi realizes he and Kuroo have a habit of reaching for the popcorn in the same exact moments. Even after pausing for considerably long intervals of time, buttery fingers posed claw-like on their armrests, the two of them still find themselves breaking form at the same time.  
  
However, just when Daichi believes chivalry to be dead indeed, Kuroo whispers for him to go first. Which he does, an action that is then followed by Kuroo jokingly* whining about how Daichi had stolen the piece he wanted.  
  
 _[ * At least, Daichi’s pretty sure Kuroo had been joking. ]_  
  
Daichi doesn’t remember the title of the movie, or what it was about. Kuroo insists it was a rom-com, a theory Daichi argues against, as his one distinct memory of the film includes the rather ill-timed (and frequent) appearances of UFOs.**  
  
 _[ ** - Particularly during moments*** when the main protagonist had been trying to get some action._  
  
 _*** - Moments in which he had heard Kuroo mutter ‘Same.’ for some undecipherable reason. An occurrence he’s since chosen to ignore until further notice. ]_  
  
What Daichi remembers instead is the way he had kissed Kuroo, twirling his fingers in the drawstrings of his hoodie and pulling, leading the other to his lips in the back row of the theatre, hidden beneath the projection box. Daichi remembers the strange combination of movie theatre butter and stale mouthwash on Kuroo’s tongue, minty expectations (see: hopes, see: prayers) Daichi feels strangely satisfied in meeting, humming into the kiss, his other hand curling against the back of Kuroo’s neck as the other grins against his lips.*  
  
 _[ * - Not so much in a ‘I won’ sort of way. More like a ‘Thank God’, really. ]_  
  
Kuroo pulls away unceremoniously (as befits his character) and Daichi furrows his eyebrows as the other quickly trains his eyes on the screen once more, the moving images casting fragmented shadows against the ridges of his face. It’s as Kuroo frowns, voicing an audible ‘tch’ that Daichi tilts his head in situational curiosity, casting an indifferent gaze to the movie screen and back.  
  
“What is it?"  
  
“Shit, I think we missed something important.”  
  
“Are you kidding?”*  
  
 _[ * - Kuroo Tetsurou does not kid when it comes to what are allegedly rom-coms with unnecessary alien subplots. ]_  
  
“I think the aliens replaced his daughter with an alien daughter."  
  
“You’re lucky you’re good-looking.”**  
  
 _[ ** An actual phrase spoken by an exasperated*** Sawamura Daichi in the year 2014, dedicatedly preserved for generations by one Kuroo Tetsurou, spoken verbally to anyone who will listen._  
  
 _***See: Fond. ]_


End file.
